


Untitled

by Kuri



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuri/pseuds/Kuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Ken trusts Daisuke. Light bondage, a complete lack of a plot, and indulgent porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"You trust me, don't you?" Daisuke says suddenly.

Ken just stares up wordlessly at Daisuke, eyes glazed over a little. Daisuke thinks this is one of the cutest and hottest he's ever seen Ken, flushed and breathless and naked beneath him in his bed, his lips wet and swollen from kissing. Ken's dark hair is a complete mess, all splayed out on the pillow, and Daisuke continues running his fingers through it as he braces himself up on one elbow, looking down at Ken.

"You trust me, right?" Daisuke says again.

"Of course," Ken says. He closes his eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of Daisuke's fingers in his hair. "Mm, Daisuke..."

Daisuke reaches over under the bed, where he's already stowed away all the necessary supplies he will need. He reemerges with a dark red silk tie, looking right into Ken's eyes as he twists it around his fingers. He sees Ken's breath catch at the sight of it, and Daisuke feels a curl of anticipation when Ken gives a tiny, barely-perceptible nod of assent.

Daisuke takes Ken's wrists and pulls his arms upwards above his head, all the while very aware of how Ken is silently watching his every move. His hands are shaking a little, but he manages to loop the tie twice around Ken's wrists and knot it firmly, then another loop around one of the decorative bars on the bed's headboard. Once Daisuke is satisfied that the bindings are secure, he returns his attention to Ken, kissing him lightly on the corner of his lips, then moving up to nip lightly at his ear.

"Can you move your hands?" Daisuke asks.

Ken tugs experimentally at his bindings. "No," he admits, letting out a small, shaky laugh. "Anything else you've planned out for today?"

Daisuke doesn't answer right away. He slips a hand down between Ken's thighs to stroke him slowly. Ken arches up into his touch, but Daisuke immediately pulls away, drawing a whimper from Ken at the loss of the physical contact, his bound hands preventing him from going any further.

"Plenty," Daisuke tells him, eyes glinting. He trails a finger across Ken's lower lip, then lightly drags it down his throat. Ken shivers.

"It's too bad we're meeting up with the others tomorrow," Daisuke tells him, then leans down to whisper the rest of his words right into Ken's ear, "or I would fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Ken's breathing quickens at Daisuke's words. "I can take... whatever you have to give, Motomiya," he says, his voice uneven and breathless.

"You sure, Ichijouji?" Daisuke says, fighting to keep his own voice steady. It's so difficult, and he's already so hard and he wants nothing more right now than to just fuck Ken because he looks so hot all tied up and submissive to Daisuke's desires, but he's already planned this whole thing out.

"Absolutely," Ken says, his eyes bright and shining and egging Daisuke on.

"I was thinking of gagging you too," Daisuke says, as he leans over the edge of the bed once again to retrieve the rest of his supplies, "but I want to hear you scream. My name. I'm going to fuck you until you scream, Ichijouji," he goes on, his voice dropping into a low murmur, delighting at the way Ken visibly shivers at his words. "But you want to hear what else I'm going to do to you before that? I'm going to tease you, and I'm not going to stop until you beg me for it."

" _Fuck_ ," Ken breathes, eyes fluttering shut, Daisuke's dirty talking clearly affecting him thoroughly. "Damnit, Motomiya."

"I know all your weaknesses," Daisuke continues, still in the same low whisper. "I know you like it when I do this-" he moves a hand over the contour of Ken's chest, then tweaked lightly at a nipple, making Ken gasp out, "-and this..." Daisuke bends down to press a kiss to Ken's stomach, just below his belly button.

"When did you learn to be such a tease?" Ken says, voice starting to sound a little strained. Daisuke smirks.

"I picked up a couple of tips from you," he says, repositioning himself lower down on the bed, so that he's straddling Ken just below his knees. "This is for last Friday," he goes on, languidly running his hands up and down the inside of Ken's thighs, careful not to touch his cock at all, "when you were late and I had to wait for you for nearly half an hour-"

"You're being ridiculous, that was because I had to drop Wormmon off before -" Ken's words of protest cut off abruptly when Daisuke casually brushed his fingers lightly against his cock in an almost careless motion.

"And this was for Tuesday," Daisuke says, as though he hadn't heard Ken speak earlier, silently pleased by how Ken was starting to squirm beneath him, desperate and needy for more friction. "Turning up for lunch in your new jeans; they were so tight, did you have any idea how good you looked in them?"

"A reminder that _you_ were the one who picked those jeans out for me when we went shopping together," Ken says thinly. His breathing has evened out somewhat, and he looks like he's trying to lie as still as possible despite Daisuke's teasing.

"True," Daisuke agrees, "but still I didn't get to fuck you that day because you had to go back to school right after we finished eating." He bends down to kiss up the inside of Ken's thighs, licking and biting gently at the sensitive skin there. It leaves a line of angry red marks on Ken's pale skin, and Daisuke feels a thrill run through his body and straight to his cock when he sees how he's marked Ken in such a private place.

"You're still being ridiculous," Ken says, lying back and closing his eyes almost serenely. It looks like he's regained control of himself, despite everything Daisuke's done to him, and Daisuke feels a rush of heated excitement at Ken's obvious challenge.

Ken shifts a little, looking quite relaxed now, even with his hands tied up and Daisuke straddling him. "I'm just going to ignore you."

Daisuke laughed. "So that's how you want to play now? See how long you would last before you break down and start begging me for more?"

Ken opens his eyes briefly, giving Daisuke a such a haughty, challenging look that Daisuke's reminded of the Digimon Kaiser. It makes his blood run hotter in his veins and for a tiny moment Daisuke wonders if this isn't all going to backfire on him and he'll end up being the one giving in first in their little game.

"I don't beg, Motomiya," Ken says, his voice surprisingly steady now, even tinged with a subtle touch of arrogance.

"We'll see about that," Daisuke hummed. He feels about him on the bed for his supplies, picking up the lube. Then he sits back on his heels, then repositions Ken so that his legs are bent at the knees, spread apart and exposing him to Daisuke. Ken makes the tiniest of noises when Daisuke settles himself between Ken's legs, but that's all he does.

"You won't last long, Ichijouji," Daisuke promises him, and then bends down to lick roughly at the tip of Ken's cock, hands gripping Ken's hips to hold him still. Ken lets out another tiny noise, and Daisuke smirks to himself in satisfaction when he notices that Ken's fists are tightly clenched, the muscles in his arms tensed and prominent at the strain Daisuke was laying on his body.

"Going to start begging now?" Daisuke asks.

"Nope."

Daisuke leans down again, lightly dragging his tongue up the underside of Ken's cock, then he pulls back and takes Ken's cock in his mouth and sucks sharply, and this time Ken lets out a choked sob he can't quite stifle. Encouraged, Daisuke keeps going, and soon Ken is whimpering quietly, hips thrusting up into Daisuke's mouth in need.

Then Daisuke abruptly pulls away. Ken's eyes crack open at him, glaring hazily at him, and Daisuke smirks back.

"Ready to give in?"

"... Fuck you, Motomiya Daisuke."

Daisuke lets out an exaggerated sigh, picking up the lube and generously coating his fingers with it. "Cute of you," Daisuke says lightly. He circles Ken's entrance with a slick finger, then slips it in. Ken shifts a little at the sudden intrusion, but still remains stubbornly silent.

Daisuke takes his time slowly working Ken open, partly to tease him, partly because it's just so hot watching Ken all spread out below him, submissive and trusting and letting Daisuke do whatever he wants to him, not fighting back at all. It sends another surge of arousal through him, and Daisuke has to take a few deep, calming breaths of his own, or he knows he's not going to last any longer.

Ken finally cracks open an eyelid at him. "You're too slow," he says casually, his calm tone of voice betraying how his face and chest are beaded with little drops of sweat from the exertion of trying to remain calm.

Daisuke arches an eyebrow at him. "Ichijouji Ken, you sure do have a funny way of asking me to fuck you." He crooks his fingers inside Ken, rubbing hard against that spot where he knows Ken is particularly sensitive.

Ken nearly arches off the bed at that, tightening around Daisuke's fingers almost painfully. "Damnit, Daisuke," he says, his voice finally breaking and shaky, and a wanton, low moan escaping his lips. His hands pull helplessly against his bindings as his entire body twists beneath Daisuke. "You win, now _please_."

Finally. Daisuke leans over to seize Ken's mouth in a rough, possessive kiss, smirking sharply against Ken's lips. He nips lightly at Ken's lower lip, then moves down his neck, sucking and biting and marking him as his own. Ken lets him take what he wants, the incoherent noises spilling from him pushing Daisuke further on all the more.

"Daisuke," Ken says desperately, almost sobbing now, " _damnit_ , fuck me _now_."

And Daisuke does, gripping Ken's hips so hard that Ken's probably going to be very bruised (and annoyed at Daisuke) tomorrow, and thrusting deep and hard into him. Daisuke fucks him hard, his own desperation and want finally catching up with him and he's too far gone to care to be particularly gentle about it. Ken's little sobs only serve to send more waves of heated arousal through him, nearly driving him insane with the lust.

Then Daisuke snaps his hips at an angle, hitting Ken just at the right spot and Ken suddenly comes with a short wail, clenching around Daisuke as his body goes rigid and then he's streaking white all over his own stomach. It's too much for Daisuke to bear, and it takes him only a few more thrusts before he comes too, spilling himself inside of Ken.

Daisuke immediately collapses down onto Ken, their bare skin hot and sticky against each other. Daisuke's eyes flutter shut contentedly, and he smiles when he feels Ken shift under him to press a light kiss to the corner of his lips. Daisuke twists around to meet his lips, and this time the kiss is slow and gentle and chaste, both of them too exhausted to do any more than that.

"Mmm," Daisuke says, still not opening his eyes. "I should just leave you like this and go to sleep now," he murmurs against Ken's lips.

Ken squirms. "Don't, we're all sweaty and sticky and _disgusting._ "

"Don't care," Daisuke mumbles, grinning slightly to himself as he turns and rolls off Ken to snuggle against his side.

Ken attempts to elbow him and fails. "Untie me, Motomiya. _Motomiya_."

Daisuke lets Ken squirm about in discomfort and mild irritation for a while longer, all the while grinning to himself. When he finally gives in and loosens the silk tie, Ken whacks him gently over his head.

"God, you are _terrible_ , Daisuke," he says, but he's smiling as he says it.

"I love you too," Daisuke laughs, and kisses him again.


End file.
